


sex in a storm

by lodgey44



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bestiality, Bondage, Dragon Riders, F/F, F/M, Multi, Other, Pegging, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodgey44/pseuds/lodgey44
Summary: Hiccup and astrid are married and get swept up in a storm so they land in a cave while the dragons are in heat





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story about Hiccup Astrid Stormfly and Toothless and other characters throughout the series and the films which is based after HTTYD 2 (including race to the edge). There is a lot of smut and sexual content with bestiality and other things. Don’t like don’t read, please

It was a month after the Johan and Drago had been defeated by hiccup and the other dragon riders who had seen no need to be at the edge as there was nothing else to find apart from the king of dragons that had been kept safe and kept itself hidden away. Fishlegs and Snotlout had started to fight after Ruffnut while Tuffnut wasn’t caring and just let it happen with the usual things that he does with his sister. While hiccup and Astrid were married and toothless and Stormfly were together and in love and approaching mating season when they got caught up in a storm and Astrid picked out a large mountain cave to go to.

When the soon to be married couple and their dragons went out flying they got caught up in a storm and had to land in a cave and was going to be there for a long time as the rain and storm weren't letting up. Hiccup and Astrid were wet and needed to change but had nothing to change into and the dragons were going into heat. When Hiccup and Astrid had a fire going the snuggled up and Astrid was slightly see through as she was wearing light pink panties under her skirt and when she lay down hiccup saw this and had a tent appear in his boxers. As hiccup moved towards Astrid he whispered to her “I can see your pussy though your panties as you lie down, there rather see through after being wet. Such a shame the dragons are here”

“They won’t mind, they are going into heat. See just look at them. I think I’m in heat as well and so are you with that bulge.” Astrid said with a sly smile. She wasn’t wrong toothless was licking all around Stormfly’s precious nether area and Stormfly was happily enjoying it. "it's been so long since we have been able to do this and now we have a chance so who cares about the dragons I know I won’t"

Hiccup considered what Astrid was saying and even though she was right about the dragons Hiccup had a dirty desire that on no level she would agree with but as the dragons were her she might just agree. "fine but you will have to take on toothless as him being a horny Alpha dragon he will have too much for just Stormfly." Astrid considered what her boyfriend was saying and even though fucking a dragon was wrong but so hot it turned her on. "I will fuck toothless and Stormfly and you at the same time if you do as well and we have a threesome with me and toothless, a threesome with Stormfly and Toothless, a threesome with Stormfly and me and a foursome with me and them." Hiccup was surprised with what Astrid was saying as it was unlike her to ask anything of the sort, but he agreed knowing that he would have to fuck or get fucked by toothless. He knew he would most likely getting a dragon's cock in his arse but the thought sort of excited him.

As it was Astrid's idea hiccup knew that she would have some sex toys with her as she always did have some in the satchel that she packed for Hiccup on their outings as with hiccup being chief he didn’t have time to pleasure her enough, so she got toys of traders whenever she could. As Astrid unpacked what she bought hiccup stood in awe as there were so many. She had three Butt plugs of different sizes, four dildos of different sizes, a strap on which was crafted if a dragons 9-inch cock with bumps and ridges for extra pleasure, 4 sets of anal beads with all longer and thicker than the other ones, 3 vibrators, 2 romping rabbits, pussy and nipple clamps attached to a chain, a ball gag, a whip and a cock ring. "do you like my collection of toys" Astrid's asked looking at Hiccups face knowing that he was impressed with her collection of various toys leaving them beside her.

"why and how do you have so many" hiccup asked surprised with the amount she had.

"well I got them from the new traders that come and go but I inserted the dildos in me to get them home the others weren't as easy, but I manged to and hid them all over my room and my parents never found them, but I think my mum knew I had some as she walked in on me masturbating just after I got my first dildo. When we moved in together I hid them all over the room. Mainly under the bed but a few that were carefully hidden elsewhere”. All my mom said was that she understood and walked out again. She helped me get some of the toys anyway.

“I knew you were kinky, but I didn’t think you would be this kinky or into this much things especially not anal or bestiality with me and you fucking a dragon or two. Looks like you are going to be fun to fuck with my cock in your arse and if this storm doesn’t die down soon you may be made my cock slut. After all you have so many toys it would be better to have a cock in you now and then and when there is no cock in you I will fill you up with toys” hiccup said as he stated to pull the armour of his girlfriend and kiss her on the lips and opening as his tounge darted into Astrid's mouth. They had not had sex before but Astrid who usually brings all sorts of things forgot the condoms as she usually would bring them just in case and knew she would be filled with cum by her husband and now a dragon. As hiccup was kissing Astrid his hand moved up to her tits and squeezed them through her top and then lifter her top up and took it off briefly breaking the kiss. Hiccup pulled his top off and looked down at his girlfriend gently squeezing her tits and pulling her bra up, so he could see those c cup breasts that stuck out as he kissed the nipples and flicked and twisted the other. Astrid was moaning his name as this was happening but found it felt wonderful no the less. “best I get you out of the rest of your cold and wet clothes before you get a cold. Looks like your wetter in some areas than others” hiccup said as he put his hand down and into Astrid's skirt feeling her moist tight cunt through her panties. Astrid moaned into hiccup kissing him as he slipped a finger into her cunt through her panties. Astrid started to take off her skirt and was left in her light pink panties and hiccups finger poking them into her cunt.

“You look so cute like that after all it's about time I get to fuck you in your virgin snatch. And you get to feel my virgin cock in a different hole than your mouth for once.” hiccup smiled taking his finger of her panties and plunging ti into her pussy then adding another finger into her sweet dripping wet snatch. Hiccup pulled his fingers out licked them clean and then laid her down and took of her panties. He stood up took off his shirt and his trousers and then his boxers to show Astrid his 7-inch length and 2 inches in width dick in all its glory. They had done stuff before, but Astrid had never actually fucked him in either hole but her mouth due to Viking tradition of no sex until after marriage. That didn’t mean that they wouldn’t suck each other from time to time but now they are married hiccup couldn’t wait to fuck her tight cunt. He knelt atop of her and pushed the head of his cock deep in her tight cunt he kept pushing until he had 3 inches submerged and met her hymen. “go ram through it and make me yours hiccup” Astrid said uncomfortably with her husband's dick inside of her.

“Anything for you my love” hiccup replied pulling his head to the edge then ramming through her hymen and putting all 7 inches deep into her. Astrid was moaning in pain as hiccup waited for her to get used to the sensation. When Astrid had adjusted to his cock she nodded for him to move in and out and that is exactly what he did. He started off slow moving all the way in and then to the edge and continued until he felt happy to start to speed up. Toothless was also slowly submerging his black dragon cock into stormfly as they were in heat. As toothless cock invaded stromflys virgin dragon's cunt the dragon was in a state of pure bliss. Toothless has a cock of 11 inches in length and 3 inches in width and as toothless submerged all 11-inches into her she growled loudly. Astrid and Hiccup looked at them and then continued what they were doing. Toothless started to pound hard into stormfly and she looked like she loved it as much as he did.

It didn’t take long for Astrid to start moaning and screaming in pure ecstasy as hiccup fucked her hard and fast. She was in heaven as hiccup fucked her grazing her g-spot as he did so. It didn’t take long for them to near their orgasms.

“ahh hiccup it feels so good I think I'm going to cum”

“yeah same” hiccup said as he continued to fuck her until he came shooting rope after rope off thick cum deep into Astrid. Astrid's pussy clenching his cock, milking on his cock until she had every drop off cum in her then finally she shook releasing her juices all over hiccups cock.

After toothless pounding hard into stormfly he came shooting his dragon cum deep into stormfly and stormfly came over toothless 11-inch cock that he left inside of her. When both were finished toothless pulled out and started to walk over to Astrid and Hiccup with his 11 inches dangling beneath him.

“looks like they really are in heat see look at them Hiccup” Astrid said as she saw stormfly on her back full of dragon cum.

“I'd rather look at you” hiccup said his cock still buried inside of Astrid cunt. Hiccup didn’t notice but toothless was walking over and with Hiccup on top of Astrid it gave toothless the perfect line up for hiccups arse. Toothless was above hiccup and with Astrid moaning as Hiccup licked and bit Astrid's tits didn’t hear the dragon walk over to him. As hiccup bit Astrid's tit, he felt something wet spread his arse cheeks apart. He looked around in horror as he saw his own dragon over him with his cock running up and down arse trying to find an entrance.

“no bud get off of me you can't put that in my arse that will hurt like hell”. Astrid was feeling pleasure as hiccups cock was moving around inside her as Hiccup tried to move out of the dragon's cock way. Hiccups efforts were for nothing as when he moved he was pleasing Astrid and didn't want to stop it. In the end he gave up and felt the dragons cock head penetrate his arse. Astrid looked at Hiccup as she felt Hiccup go deeper into her cunt as the dragon push his thick meat into his arse.

“Bud stop you will tear me apart” hiccup said but the dragon didn’t. He just continued and continued to push deep into Hiccup until 9 of his 11 inches were inside off him. Toothless did give hiccup 5 minutes to adjust to his length but then started to move in and out of his rider's arse. At first hiccup was graining in pain and was fucking Astrid in time with his dragon fucking him in the arse. Astrid was in a state of bliss as the dragon was making Hiccup go deeper than before into her pussy. As toothless was fucking his rider he was grinding against his prostate making it enjoyable for him. It didn’t take long for the three of them to reach their orgasms with Astrid spraying her juices over hiccups cock. Seconds later toothless came into Hiccups arse and filled him up and pulled out spraying the rest in his hair and all over his back-leaving hiccup with a gaping arse. Hiccup started to cum just as his dragon Toothless finished leaving him in pain and covered in cum. Toothless collapsed on top of hiccup just as he finished topping his wife up with um for the second time that day.

“get off me toothless you had your fun and completely wrecked my arse” hiccup said in an angry tone and toothless started to pout.

“hiccup it's okay you had to fuck him anyway. You agreed remember.” Astrid said remembering there discussion earlier.

“I know but I meant when I was ready not him. It doesn’t matter how enjoyable it was he wrecked my arse and disobeyed my command”

“you just said you enjoyed it, so you can't be too mad at him” she replied and reached over to pick up the smaller butt plug but without hiccup noticing. Astrid lined it up with his arse and pushed it in rough using toothless cum as some lube.

“what the fuck did you just put in me” hiccup asked looking slightly worried.

“it's only the smaller but plug don’t worry. You said your arse was gaping so thought I'd fill it too keep as much as toothless cum in as possible. It’s only a small butt plug so it won’t keep your arse open too much but enough so it won’t hurt when you next receive it.” Astrid replied still smirking. “when I filled you with that butt plug you moved slightly further into me.”

“yeah I know when things fill me up I move further out of surprise of what you are doing to me.” hiccup replied pulling out of Astrid and he grabbed a dildo and pushed it into her cum filled cunny. “I want you to remain full of cum if I have too with his cum. But if this storm doesn’t let up I might just have to fuck you in the morning now I'm horny thanks to you and the dragons. When you take that out of your pussy I can take this butt plug out of my arse” Toothless and stormfly were cuddled up and asleep as Astrid and hiccup closed their eyes to get to sleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup woke up with a pain in his arse and a raging hard on. As he lay naked next to Astrid he remembered the previous night's encounter and why they were naked. He quickly got up quietly and winced at the pain off the butt plug keeping his dragons cum in his arse much to his dislike. He looked out of the cave too see that the storm was still raging on outside and that they may be here for a long time as there was no end to the cave in sight it in sight. He went back to Astrid’s side and put another log on the fire. There wasn’t much fire wood left but then again there wasn’t any food or water to drink either. He knew that this would be painful if he couldn’t get any food or water and berk would also struggle without there chief and the storm that was settling in. At least on berk they had reserves of food and water but here there wasn’t much unless it was further in the cave. he decided that when the dragons awake and Astrid they would get dressed and explore the cave and see what else there was.

Hiccup looked around and saw his dragon snuggled up with Stormfly who had toothless cum dripping from her pussy after yesterday’s encounter. He knew that it was wrong what his dragon done but he liked it so much after he hit his prostate after burying his cock in his arse. Hiccup felt his cock beg for a touch and he knew that the thought of having his prostate being hit and his arse being fucked turned him on massively. It also gave him a massive hard on. “what are you thinking off that has you so hard” Astrid said as she smiled at his hard cock.

“only my beautiful wife” he said back lying weakly

“why don’t you show me then” she said back stunning him

“do you not believe me. Ill fuck you till I can't cum anymore” he replied

“I know that you still have the butt plug in and when you walk it moves around and hits your prostate so don't worry I know you're not gay, but I thinks it's hot that you like things in your arse hence why I have all the toys for you. I knew there would be a storm as I heard gothies predictions so why do you think that I asked to go flying yesterday. I picked this cave and have food further down, so we can stay here. I also have more toys down there that I want to play with. There is a pool there as well to wash ourselves in. Stormfly and I have been preparing here for ages. We kept going fishing and then moving the food here and separated them from the pool by using gronkles to lava and kept the separate.” Astrid said looking at hiccup seeing his gobsmacked face.

“how long have you been planning this for then” hiccup asked still stunned.

“As soon as gothie told me her predictions. I told her not to tell you and that I would but told her to tell the village and you would be notified. The other rides got the food while I sorted out the getaway here and said it’s a secret food storage and that I would get you to approve before the storm. No one knew that I had help bringing toys here, a bed, food and even sorting out the whole storm situation thing in time with the dragons matting period as we get away for you to fuck me hard and not let me get away with a simple shag.” Astrid said simply

“you have help. Who helped you” hiccup said slightly concerned

“you will find out. She said she will visit to make sure our plan worked if she tells her chief that you need help with a razor whip.” Astrid said giving hiccup clues to who helped her.

“heather helped you didn’t she” hiccup replied already knowing the answer. “but how and why did you tell her and get her to help you”

“She asked me to help her get some sexual satisfaction as fishlegs wasn’t helping and was being too frigid for her liking, so I said that you would be more than willing to help, and you would probably be into the kinky stuff that we are” she said smirking slyly.

“what do you mean other kinky stuff and I'm not into any kinky things to begin with” hiccup said slightly annoyed

“you can't say that when you have a butt plug in your arse that you only needed to keep in while I had my dildo in that I took out as soon as I woke up see” Astrid said spreading her legs wide too see her cum stained pussy with no dildo in. “heather said she will be visiting so you better be ready to fuck her hard and rough as the kinky stuff that she likes is whips and BDSM”

“And you have all of this further in the cave. And you want me to fuck you, two dragons and heather.” hiccup said

“Well yeah and it’s not like you don’t want to fuck her. You would have fucked her the moment you saw her if you knew what that was. And she supplied half of my toys including the current one that is in your arse, so you can’t say no as you used her toys without asking permission.” Astrid said knowing she had won her little argument and pulling the plug out of hiccups arse and fingerings his hole to make sure it was still wide open. She then pulled her fingers out and licked them. “nice to know you don’t complain about my fingers in your arse.

“Well for going behind my back and keeping this a secret you need to be punished as you’re a horny little slut” hiccup said pulling Astrid in up and in front of him and gently kissing her. “pick up all of your toy’s and bring them with us”. Astrid knew she was in for a punishment but for this being her first time in this situation she had no idea what would happen or how badly he would punish her. She didn’t know whether she would be whipped or fucked hard and rough by both hiccup and the night fury at the same time or just made a slut for him and the dragons until this storm dies down, but she did know whatever it was she would most certainly enjoy it. As she laid down on the bed hiccup tied her up on the bed and she thought her punishment would be enjoyable. Hiccup instantly flicked and bit down hard on her clit causing her to scream in pain. But hiccup knows Astrid so well that if he continued that pain will shortly turn into pleasure just like when he will fuck her and whip her. When he is finished she will be so well fucked she wont dare go behind his back again and if she does she will do it for the pleasure and punishment after it. Hiccup continued to bite on her clit and then twisted her nipples. Her nipples were becoming red ram as was her clit as he routers her. Astrid’s groans of pain started to become groans of pleasure as her body was toured by hiccup. He suddenly stopped and stood up leaving her tied to the bed. He leant down and whispered to her “the funs only starting wait till I get the toys out. But don’t worry I’ll forget the lube so u can have it rough just how you like it. “

“mmm can’t wait for it rough, just what hole will it be in” Astrid replied devilishly

“don’t know but it may be more than one cock” hiccup said kissing her cheek and going behind her to grab a toy. He raised the toy high enough for Astrid to realise it wasn’t a toy but a whip that she would be on the end off. Hiccup picked the whip up and traced it up and down her body. He finally struck it down with just enough force to make her yelp and to leave a red mark on her body. Astrid shot hiccup a look of evil and he smiled. “sluts should be punished but I know you will love it eventually” he said to her with a sky smile. He then strikes her with the whip once more and with the same amount of force to make her yelp in a slight amount of pain. He continued to whip her all over her body getting her tits and her pussy making it wet from the torture she was loving so much. Hiccup finally stopped when her tits were red raw and put the whip on the floor. “your tight snatch is so wet from a whip. Such a slut”. He went over to the toys that she had stashed in the cave and picked out a collar and a lead for her. “do you promise to be good slut do what I say and when I say it. he said to her playfully.

“yes, I do” she replied

“it’s yes master” hiccup said as he put the collar on her and undid her bounds

“yes, master I will do what you say” Astrid replied shooting hiccup a look of evil as he fastened her collar and attached the lead to her.

“ill be back shortly with the dragon so you behave yourself while I’m gone. I won’t be long” hiccup said as he left Astrid. He came back shortly after leaving with Stormfly and toothless and got Stormfly to lie on her back. He went over to Astrid and picked up her lead and led her to Stormfly.

“lick Stormfly’s cunt. Lick her cunt clean, all around and inside and all the cum in it.” Hiccup said.

“yes master” Astrid replied crawling on all fours towards her dragon’s cunt. Astrid started lick Stormfly’s cunt knowing how wrong it is but how hot and wet it is making her. As she did this Stormfly started making dragon moans and hiccup leant down behind Astrid and stuck two fingers on the edge of her pussy lips.

“so slutty. Your wet from licking your dragon’s cunt aren’t you” hiccup said plunging his fingers deep into her depth. Astrid grunted and looked back to hiccup with an aroused smile and Stormfly’s pussy juices all over her face. Hiccup was too engrossed in the moment from fingering Astrid he didn’t realise toothless behind him. Not that it really mattered after admitting that it somewhat felt good after hitting his prostate continuously. Toothless was horny from watching his master finger his girlfriend while she was licking a dragon’s cunt and enjoying it. Toothless put his dick up against hiccups agape hole. “not this time bud your using a different hole and not my arse” hiccup said slightly relived that he backed away. “so, Astrid my slut what hole do you want my cock in pussy or arse.” Hiccup asked.

“I’m all wet so it needs to be in my pussy” Astrid replied winking at him

“just stay there and I will get underneath you and fuck you in your cunt. Toothless on the other hand will have your arse” hiccup said as he got underneath Astrid and lined his cock up with her dripping cunt.

“what no fair I didn’t realise I would have that monster in my arse it will tear me apart” astir said slightly afraid.

Well he’s dripping with precum, so it will act as lube and it really does feel good. I had that monster cock in me, so you will have the same too.” Hiccup replied knowing that she was taking that monster deep inside of her. Hiccup pushed his cock deep inside of Astrid’s cunt. Toothless pressed his cock against Astrid’s arse and slowly started to push inside of her. Astrid’s arse slowly gave way to toothless monster cock as it went deep inside of her. Toothless worked seven inches deep inside of Astrid. He waited for her to adjust and then started to push more of his monster inside of her.

“ahh stop that hurts” Astrid yelled in pain as toothless push 10 inches inside of her.

“just a little further. It will be fine when we move together you will love it. You won’t be able to get enough of it.” Hiccup said convincing Astrid it would be wonderful. “go on bud put the rest in her”. Toothless fitted all 11 inches inside of Astrid’s wide stretched arse. “you look so cute with an 11-inch dragon cock deep in your arse. Aswell as fingering and licking your dragon out and taking a cock in your tight snatch. When heather gets here you will be a cock and pussy loving slut won you” hiccup said slyly smirking as he and toothless started moving their cocks in and out of her. Astrid was moaning like a dragon in heat. She was also being pounded like a dragon in heat. She was moaning into Stormfly's pussy sending waves of pleasure into her aswell. Astrid was close to cumming all over as was Stormfly. Astrid continued to lick Stormfly until she came all over Astrid’s face. This made toothless all the much hornier and he pounded hard and deep into Astrid’s arse. Toothless came deep into her arse sending stream after stream deep into her arse until he pulled out. Leaving Astrid’s arse full of dragon cum and sending Astrid deep into her orgasm. Astrid was cumming all over hiccups cock making hiccup cum sending streams off cum deep into her tight cunt. Astrid got off hiccup and put a dildo and butt plug in to keep all the cum in. toothless snuggled up to Stormfly and Astrid picked up the butt plug hiccup had in earlier.

“rules are rules remember and tomorrow you will be fucked deep and hard by toothless and maybe a strap on. Who knows maybe two strapons depending when heather arrives with her toys. If I have a toy in me so do you and vice versa.” Astrid said as hiccup turned over. He stuck his arse in the air and Astrid lined it up against his arse and gently pushed it in until he was filled with the toy. Hiccup led her to the bed where they snuggled up for a sleep. They didn’t realise it was halfway through the night and the longer they stayed there the hornier they were getting.


End file.
